the bloody falcon
by waves on the sand
Summary: "All around men were running around shouting "battle stations!" and "man the guns!" Sam looked out to the thrashing waves and saw something that sent shivers running down her spine. every sailors fear. Pirates!" so this is about a 16 year old who has nothing lest on land so joins a ship that is going to the new world but on the way they run into trouble. something with a sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I'm glad you are reading this please R&R if possible. Thanks**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! You, boy!" a burly man cried. Sam looked up. "Yes sir?" "Help me move these boxes on board!" "Yes sir!" Sam cried and ran to help the giant man. As they loaded the boxes on the ship the rest of the crew got ready to set sail to the famous land of wonder. Wives kissed their husbands and children cried. But Sam was the only one who didn't say goodbye to anyone. Finally it was time to go. The boat casted anchor and the boat drifted away.

Sam sat alone on the deck with his dinner. All around friends sat with friends, laughing and joking loudly. One of the men saw Sam sitting alone. "Hey kid!' Sam looked up. "Me?" "Ya you, how old are you?" the man asked quite loudly. "16."Sam said softly. The man whistled. "Why is a young lad like you doing away this far from home? Wont your mammy miss ya?" "Don't have a mammy." Sam responded quietly. The man flinched. "Sorry kid." After that no one else talked to that 'kid' for the rest of the night.

Sam went to the cabin the captain had assigned. Inside there was one small bed, a dresser, and a tall mirror. Sam walked to the mirror and took off the grubby shirt. The bandage that had been over her chest had come loose. She started to redo it so no one would find out that she was a female. As she fixed it she thought "how am I going to pull this off? If they find out that I am a girl than they will kick me off this ship for sure! And they won't keep me just because I have no one to go back to. That was the only reason I came on this ship in the first place." She pulled a fresh new shirt on just as she heard shouts coming from on the deck above. She ran up and looked around. Everywhere men were running around with great difficulty because of the waves and wind. But that wasn't it. They were also shouting things like "battle stations!" and "man the guns!" as this happened Sam looked out to the thrashing waves and saw something that made shivers run along her spine. The very same thing that all sailors fear to encounter. Pirates!

**Please tell me how I did! Thanks:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a good response on the first chapter (shout out to **_**SmellofRoses**_** and **_**XvideogamegirlX**_** thanks for your support!) enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Sam froze. All around men had sword and guns. The pirate ship drew closer and closer. Someone shoved her from behind sending her flying forward. She fell on her hands and knees with a painful THUMP.

Suddenly the boat lurched, followed by a sickening crunch of wood on wood. Sam looked up from where she lay and saw a nightmare unfold before her very eyes. Pirates from all sides flooded the deck like demons. The men's war cries become shrieks of pain and death as metal bit at them.

A man fell next to Sam. It was the same man who had talked to her earlier. Now death had him in his clutches. In his pale, lifeless hand was a sword. With great difficulty, Sam pried open his fingers with her own trembling ones and grasped the handle. She stood up shakily.

One of the pirates who had just finished running a man through and was looking for someone else saw her standing there alone, shaking. He grinned and, with the agility of a cat leaped at her. Sam saw this but stayed where she was wondering how much it would hurt to die like this. Just as the man had reached her and swung his deadly sword her arm, with the sword shot up and blocked the blow. The pirate and Sam both flew back with the impact.

Sam looked at her sword in surprise. How did she do that! Before she could understand what had just happened the man recovered from his shock and glared at her. This time he came at her. Assessing her, then as fast as a thought he thrusted his sword at her and once more Sams arm reacted before her mind could. In one second they where face to face, sword against sword. The man kicked at her at her. She leapt back, her sword still in defensive position. The man's anger grew. With a fierce cry he went at her lick a mad man, his sword slashing everywhere. Sams body reacted at once. She ducked, his sword just missing her head by an inch and shot out her leg, hitting his legs and causing him to go flying onto the deck, sword falling out of his hand and clattering against the deck. As soon as he hit the ground she was on him one knee on his chest, her free hand grabbing his collar and her sword barely kissing his neck. She looked into his eyes. Her grey ones blazing with anger and excitement.

As the roar in her ears died down she realized that the fighting had stopped and that the only sound that could be heard was the waves sloshing around on the sides of the boat. She looked up and saw that all of the men from her ship had either been slaughtered or knocked out and tied up. Now all of the pirates where looking at her. Sam looked down at the man and saw that he was grinning. Sam let go of him and stood up. She slowly backed away from him and bumped into someone. She turned around as saw herself facing the largest man she had ever seen in her life. So she did what any other person would have done. She ran.

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry that this took too long but I never got the chance to update :'( so here you go enjoy****!**

**Chapter 3:**

_Sam started to back away from him and bumped into the biggest man she had ever seen. So she did what any other person would have done. She ran._

All of the pirates surged forwards at once to grab her. She ducked, jumped, punched, anything to get away from them.

Finally she got close enough to the edge of the ship and was about to dive off without any thought what so ever but was grabbed instead on the collar and was dragged backwards. She started to wave around the sword, hoping to ward them off but her attempt only made them laugh. One of the pirates grabbed her flailing arms and pried the sword out of her grip.

More and more men came to help the first one and the harder it got to move. Finally Sam couldn't move at all. As soon as that happened one of the brutes hit her over the head with the handle of her own sword. She stopped fighting as stars flashed before her eyes. Then darkness over came her and she slumped into unconsciousness.

When Sam woke up she found herself in an unknown cabin.

She tried to get up but something stopped her. On her wrists there were shackles! They were attached to the wall so there was no hope of going to the door to break it down.

Sam did a quick self-checkup. She was dirty (no surprise there) and she was wearing the same clothes as the last time she was conscious (phew no weirdo undressed her) speaking of which how long ago was that…..?

As she thought the door swung open and to men strode in. Sam did a mental gasp. She recognised the one on the right! It was the same creep she sword fought and won! On the left was (she assumed) the man's friend. Sam looked at this new man curiously.

He had shoulder length dirty blond hair with striking blue eyes. He looked like he could take on anyone and win in ten seconds.

Sam curled up into a ball. Her knees pressed up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Both of the men came closer to where she sat on the floor.

The man she fought, the rat-faced man glared at her with silent rage but at the same time he was grinning like he knew something she didn't. Finally he said "what do you think? Should the runt stay?"

The blonde man continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before answering "yes. He looks like a good one."

With a start Sam realized that they were talking about her! They didn't know that she was a girl! Sam almost cried in relief. But didn't in case they thought she was crying in fear. No. she wouldn't give these stinking mutts the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

As the two men discussed her staying she looked for the keys to her shackles. She heard a faint jingle coming from one of the men. But which one….. THERE the blonde one had it on his rope belt! Now how to get him to come closer…..

"I SAID YES AND THAT IS FINAL!" the blonde man's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up just in time to see the blonde man storm out of the room. What were they talking about that got him so upset?

The rat man sighed and turned to face her. Sam gulped but kept her head up high. The rat man grinned and came closer. Finally he stopped right in front of her and knelt down to get a better look at her. Sam didn't let this perfect opportunity get away and lunged at the man. He jerked back and fell on his butt. She tried to grab at him but her shackles wouldn't let her.

The rat man stared at her for a moment then laughed and stood up. "You have guts I'll give you that." Sam strained to get at him. He continued "on behalf of the captain of this fine vessel I, the first mate give you the chance to be a part of our crew."


End file.
